The story of the half hearts
by AngelXJackFrost
Summary: My name is Sophia and my brother is Cupid. Notice I said 'is' there, that's because our names haven't changed, although we certainly have. Anyway, it all started, this big change, the beginning of our downfall, with three bullets and a piece of string. (Rated T for suicide and mild rape.)
1. Three bullets and a piece of string

The story of the Half hearts

**(A/N this story is the prequel to my other fanfic series 'show me the light. This is about Sophia valentine, a half heart (means a spirit of love) anyway review, read other stories, that sort of thing. Enjoy!)**

My brother, fun, flirty, my partner in business. What was my business? Yes, I mean 'was' as in back then. My business was bounty hunting. my brother was my partner, and using our 'methods' of seduction, we brought in the biggest criminals in the west. My name is Sophia and my brother is Cupid. Notice I said 'is' there, that's because our names haven't changed, although we certainly have. Anyway, it all started, this big change, the beginning of our downfall, with three bullets and a piece of string.

My brother and I were hunting, hunting two brothers whom had killed a woman and her child for their horse. I walked into a bar in a red corsets and red Lacey skirt. With my cherry red hair and the red lipstick I was wearing my bright green eyes stood out. We were known for our eyes, my brother and I, bright green hypnotic eyes. I saw the two brothers drinking whiskey at the bar. Cupid and I had been over the plan so I knew why I was doing. I walked up and leaned on the bar.

"How about you boys buy a lady a drink?" I suggested. One of the brothers ran his hand up my fish net stocking covered leg.

"How about we skip the talk and go to the Inn?" He slurred. I smiled flirtatiously.

"Or out the back?" I suggested. Te brothers looked at each other and one of them slipped me a price of gold. I laughed slightly. Most 'victims' confused me with a prostitute.

"I'll go freshen up." I said. The brothers stood and began to walk out the ally door while I went to the ladies room. I waited for Cupid to shoot the brothers as they walked out the ally door like we planned. I heard the first shot. 'Bang'.

"One." I counted. Shortly after I heard two more shots close together. 'Bang' 'bang'.

"Three?" I whispered. I walked quickly out to the ally. I saw one of the brothers on the ground with a bloody bullet shot to the head. Then I saw a body behind a stack of crates. I walked over expecting it to the other brother, but I saw Cupid. He had been shot in each eye and was dead. Years pricked my eyes and I looked around for the other brother. Suddenly I had a piece of string around my neck and I couldn't breathe. I struggled a bit before hearing the words,

"nice try half heart. But we all know those green eyes of yours." Whispered in my ear. Then there was black and I was dead. No light, no heavenly angel, just dead, just black.


	2. Waking up

I woke up on a plush couch in a large mansion, it had red curtains and mahogany tables. There was a desk with a large globe on it. I sat up slowly and looked around. At first I thought it was heaven, or at least somewhere close to it. A short man I'm red and gold robes walked towards me.

"Are you god?" I asked. He laughed.

"No, not god, I am Armor Crescent." He said.

"Who? And what do you have to do with me?" I asked. The man sat next to me and took a deep breathe.

"I am a spirit. You my dear, have died. I have chosen you and your brother to be the spirits of love." Armor explained. I laughed with disbelief.

"Okay? Where is my brother?" I asked. Armor stood and beckoned for me to follow him. We walked into a room separated from the rest by red velvet curtains. I saw my brother on a bed with stitches over his eyes.

"What are you doing to him?" I asked as I stood at the door feeling the velvet on my hands.

"Healing his injuries. Yours were a lot easier to fix, his, not so much." He said as he checked on Cupid. "It may take a few hours, but you are free to look around." Armor said. I walked out and through the large room I had been in. I walked over to the desk and spun the globe around. I walked past a bathroom. It looked like marble and gold. I walked in and looked in the mirror. I had a faded red mark on my neck. I rubbed it and the skin came off. It was thin and sticky and clear. I turned on the tap. The water was hot, and getting hotter. The skin came of my hand and slurred down the drain. I dwindled my Hand under the running water running from the tap. It was past hot, so hot that is felt cold. It's funny how something when gets so hot, or cold, it becomes it's opposite. Like when ice burns your fingers. I removed my hand and the burning came. I welcomed it, I felt alive, I finally accepted that I hadn't died, well I had, but I had been brought back into this world as something I didn't understand, not yet. I gripped the side of the sink and thought for a bit, I allowed my thoughts to flood my head. I looked down and realised I was still in my corset and red Lacey dress. I breathed in deeply and walked out of the palace like bathroom back into the big room. Armor came into the room from the curtained room.

"Your brother is awake." He said as he gestured me into the room. I walked through the curtain and held onto it for a second longer, feeling the material of luxury on my fingertips.

"Hey." My brother said sleepily. He had gold vertical lines over his eyes.

"What's with the eyeliner." I joked. Cupid looked down an fondled his hands.

"To cover my scars." He said sadly. I sat on the side of the bed and rubbed his eye. The gold came off and I saw one of the scars. It was pink like my neck but it was marbled and bumpy. He brushed my hand away and grabbed the gold crayon like eyeliner and reapplied it.

"Don't look at them!" He yelled.

"Why? It's not that bad." I said softly.

"You can't talk, Yours will go away, mine won't, I'll never look the same!" He shouted.

"Cupid you're being ridiculous. It doesn't matter what you look like anymore!" I yelled back. "We, are, dead!" I spaced the words to make them clearer, to get the point across to him. Cupid was always more vain than I, he took his looks more serious and worked hard to look the way he did, he always said I was lucky because I had natural effortless beauty.

"We are dead Cupid, it doesn't matter, nothing does. It's all gone." I said as I gripped his large soft hands in mine. A tear escaped his eye.

"I know. They got us, the brothers. Stupid green eyes of ours." He muttered. He looked up into my eyes and I saw his green eyes. They were our murderers all in all. Our eyes that had served us so well our entire lives had killed us.

"At least we went out together, doing what we loved." I said as I smiled weakly at him.

"Mum always used to say we would go out together, even as kids." He smiled back at me.

"Remember when we would chase the cattle on the ranch with hot coal. Ma used to say 'you two start this together, you go out together.' Us half hearts." I said as I made a half heart out of my fingers and held it above the bed.

"Two halves of a broken heart." He said as he made the second half and joined it to mine. Two halves, two twins, two bounty hunters, each nothing without the other. Two half hearts.


	3. He would shh me

Cupid and I sat on the couch. "Are you ready?"Armor asked us. I was worried. He said we would change, but I was so used to being this way already, I didn't want to change. Cupid held my hand and I squeezed it tight. I closed my eyes tight.

"Ready." I said uneasily. I kept my eyes closed and I squeezed Cupids hand.

"Two halves of a broken heart, manipulated the feeling of love in their past lives, and now they will control it in this one. The feeling of flying high, and shot through the heart with an arrow. Like Greek gods they will control it all." Armor resided. I opened on eye and then the other. I didn't feel different. I looked at Cupid and his Clothes were different, just a white loin cloth, a quiver full of arrows and a bow on his lap. I looked down at my white cloth tunic dress that had replace all the red and the bow on my lap. I felt the quiver on my back and I looked over my shoulder and confirmed that it was there. I stood an stretched. Cupid stood. I screamed.

"What?" He asked and turned around quickly.

"You- you have w-wings." I stuttered. Cupid small dove like flapped his wings.

"So I do." He said cheerfully. He me around as if we were waltzing.

"You've got them too." He said slowly. I felt my neck with my hand and located one of my small wings. I flapped them and lifted my feet off the ground. I flew around a little until I safely landed on the ground again.

"You two will stay here for a few days to be trained for your work on earth. You will, once you are trained and ready of course, but eventually you will control love on earth." Armor said as I landed. Armor turned and began to walked before he gestured for Cupid and I to follow him. I glanced at Cupid and he gave me a reassuring smile. We followed Armor down a long corridor and down a hardly lit spiral staircase. We followed him for what seemed like forever. Where was he taking us? Everytime I tried to ask he would shh me.


	4. Training

We finally arrived at two large doors. Armor ran his finger down a crack in the door and it opened. Inside was a series of targets, some shaped as humans and others plain red circles. I stood at the door and looked around.

"What's all this for?" Asked Cupid.

"Do you know how to shoot and arrow?" Asked Armor.

"No." Cupid and I said in unison.

"Then I must teach, and you must learn." Armor replied. He grabbed a bow and an arrow off a stand by the wall and set up the arrow. He drawed back and fired the arrow. It hit the target in the dead centre, he then collected another arrow and set it up. He fired it an it split his previous arrow in two and went through the target and landed on the ground behind it. Cupid and I stood with our mouths open in admiration.

"Until you two can BOTH do that, you can not go to earth." He said as he lowered his bow.

"How are we supposed to learn how to do that?" I asked angrily.

"Find your muse and use it as inspiration." Armor said. He then turned and left the room.

"That guy is so serious all the time." Cupid said like a fair little snob. I laughed, only Cupid would insult the person who saved our lives.

"We better get started, I don't know about you but I want to go back to earth." I said as I drew back my bow. I let go and my arrow flew and landed on the ground in front of the target.

"Yeah, what did he mean by 'back to earth'." Cupid said suspiciously. He drew back his bow and let go, but his arrow flew and his the target, not inside the target but on the very outside of it.

"I don't know, but where every we are, it's not earth, not home and not where I want to be." I said frustratedly. I loaded my bow and drew back. I got the same result as I did the first time . I tried over and over but I kept getting the same result. I would miss the target. Cupid however, was better than I was, being the more athletic out of the two if us, he was slowly, tiny bit by tiniest bit getting better with every shot.

"How are you doing this?" I said as I retrieved the arrows from the floor.

"Easy." Cupid said vaguely. I raised my eyebrow at him and gave him a stern look. "You have to feel the arrow and bow as you shoot." He explained. He loaded his bow and close his eyes then drew back. "Feel the bow bend when you draw back, feel the arrow sit lightly in place. Feel the shape of the bow, and release." He said as he released his bow. The arrow went flying an nearly hit the centre of the target. Cupid opened his eyes an looked at me as I gawked at him.

"See, easy. You try." He said proudly. I mumbled and cursed his name as I readied my bow. I took a deep breathe and closed my eyes. In my head a repeated what Cupid had said.

"And release." I whispered as I released. I slowly opened my eyes to see where my arrow went. It was on the ground. I growled frustratedly and retrieved it. "It didn't work." I yelled. Cupid laughed as he shot another arrow.

"Well Armor did say we have to find our own muse." He said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and loaded my bow again.


	5. Foaming at the mouth

**(A/n. i realise that I am still writing Mim as Armor Crescent who is my OC version of Mim. must letting you know incase you are lost.)**

Even after days, I was still only just getting my arrow on the target. Cupid was attempting to split an arrow his another arrow a he had already mastered hitting the centre of the target. We were practicing as usually when Armor Crescent came in to 'inspect our progress' as he put it.

"I just can't get it! I've tried everything!" I yelled frustratedly. Armor walked over to me from helping Cupid prefect the shot.

"Maybe we need to try something else?" He said as leaned on the target and rested his head on his knuckles. I felt insulted. Like he was so confident I couldn't aim that he would risk standing in that spot.

"Some people can only shoot when in a certain mind frame, what emotions have you tried?" He asked me.

"Anger, thats about it, and frustration. I can't help but feel that way while Cupid is doing so well." I said angrily. I spoke truthfully, I don't think I could feel anything but anger and frustration in that room.

"I know what to do! Cupid come with me, Sophia stay here." He said like he was conducting a major plan. I held my bow tight in my hand. I saw a shutter open above the ground and Armor's faint figure through the glass.

"Sophia?" He said into a microphone. "Raise your bow if you hear me." He said. His voice sounded mechanical. I raised my bow. "We're trying something a little different." He said. I thought I saw him press a button. Suddenly two smoke animals appeared. They looked like large wolf like creatures with bat wings and demon tail. I stood in a survival pose, ready to run if needed.

"What are they!" I screamed.

"Shadow demons, you will face them on earth. Shoot them!" He yelled. The demons began to run at me. I loaded my arrow and shot. It skimmed past on of the demons head. Their mouths were foaming and I saw their hunger in their eyes. Hunger for me. I loaded and fired my bow again and I hit one of the demons dropped to the ground and vanished. I hit it in between its eyes. I jumped for joy an yelped excitedly. I forgot about the other demon and it but my arm. I screamed with pain. I felt its jagged teeth ripping at my flesh. it tugged and trashed like a dog in a tug of war. I screamed and cried. I tried to use my other arm to reach a arrow from my quiver but all my arrows fell out while the animal thrashed. I felt the muscles in my shoulder rip. I was going to lose my arm. The pain was unimaginal and I felt the slimy spit of the demon on my arm, but the feeling was fading, I was losing the feeling in it. Suddenly the demon vanished and I was left with a bloody mangled arm. I looked up and saw Armor and Cupid running towards me. I limped towards them but I felt dizzy. I could still feel my arm and the blood running down my arm and the pain shooting through me. I fell to the ground and my vision faded. The last thing I saw was Armor kneeling beside my with a look of horror, fear and guilt on his face. A terrible look that will haunt me forever.


	6. Thinking of nothing

**(A/N: to the person who reviewed my story as a guest, thank you. You are the first person to review not only this story but any of my stories. Low you'll all and enjoy this chapter. 3 )**

I woke up and uneasily looked over to my arm. To my surprise it was still attached but heavily bandaged. I propped myself up with my good arm an looked around. I was in the same room that Cupid had been in, the one with the velvet curtains. My arm still hurt. I looked around and saw Cupid sitting on a padded bench. He was waking up slowly, he rubbed them with his fists.

"Your awake." He said sleepily.

"Yeah, how long was I out?" I asked.

"Uh about two days." He said as he stretched his arms."You nearly gave me a heart attack and Armor nearly died of shock. He was so sure you could handle it and he felt so guilty." Cupid said.

"I nearly had a heart attack myself." I winced and held my arm.

"Does it still hurt." Cupid asked sympathetically.

"Yeah, was it bad? The damage?" I asked as I held my arm.

"Yeah, there was a lot of blood. Armor said that you could of lost it, with all the damage." He said blankly. I nodded and looked down at my hand.

"I guess this sets us back a fair bit." I said with a slight laugh.

"Maybe not, Armor is pretty good at this healing thing so maybe you wont be out of training for too much longer." Cupid said cheerfully.

"Have you perfected the shot yet?" I asked.

"No, not quite, I'm real close though." Cupid said enthusiastically. His eyes lit up as he talked, he was so proud of himself. I guess Cupid was one of those people who could not go without goals or purpose. Simply doing nothing would cause him to rip out his hair. Another shot of pain went through my arm. I yelped slightly.

"What are you thinking about?" Cupid asked. He looked at me like he was so engrossed in every word I said.

"Nothing." I said blankly.

"Okay." Cupid said through a laugh. "Then I'll leave you to continue thinking about nothing." He said sarcastically as he left the room.


	7. First time for everything

My new near death experience, if I could call it that, had a great effect on my shooting. I was able to shoot and get the arrow on the actual target.

"You are improving." Armor said when he came to inspect my progress.

"That's a bit of an understatement." I said sarcastically. I loaded my bow and fired it. I actually got the arrow close to the centre. I jumped for joy. "Look Cupid! I nearly got the target!" I shouted.

"Very good." He replied. He said it like a father telling their child that their drawing was even though it was just scribbled lines. Cupid had already perfected the split arrow shot and was really just waiting for me to do it too. I was frustrated. I loaded my bow and fired it. The arrow flew as if it was slow motion and hit the centre of the target.

"Holy shit!" I yelled. Cupid walked over from giving Armor a demonstration of his perfect shot and patted me on the back.

"Good job Sophia. Go for the split." He said enthusiastically. I nodded with determination. I loaded my bow and breathed in. I closed my eyes and released. When I opened my eyes I saw the arrow just inside the centre of the target but inches away from the previous one. I groaned.

"Oh well, it was your first try." Armor said. It was true and with my new found determination I practiced all day, for hours and hours.

A few days later After i had been training, I lined up several targets. "What are you up to?" Cupid asked.

"I'm lining up the targets." I replied as I pushed a target into place. I saw Armor laugh to himself and leave the training room.

"Done." I announced as I stood and looked at my row of targets.

"Stand back please." I said as I positioned myself to shoot. First target. Centre hit. I fist pumped and moved to the next one. Second target. Just off centre. I fired again. Centre hit. I smiled and moved on. Third target. Centre hit. I skipped back to the first target. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Cupid leaning on the wall watching me. I loaded my bow and focused. I released and the arrow split the first arrow down the centre. I jumped and screamed and kissed my bow. "I did it. I did it." I sang as I danced around. I had never felt so proud of myself. Cupid was celebrating too. He ran up and hugged me and span me around


	8. Future in a crystal ball

After days of practicing my shot, I was ready. We were ready. Cupid and I stood before two targets as Armor explained how the day would work.

"You need to perform the shot perfectly, then you will step into this lantern that will carry you to a moon path to earth." Armor said as he walked back as forth in front of the targets with his hands behind his back. Cupid and I smiled at each other. I had faith in Cupid to do the shot but I was nervous myself. I breathed in deeply.

ME"Ready your shot!" Armor ordered. I felt like a soldier in that second. I spread my legs so they were shoulder width apart and readied my bow. I looked at Cupid for reassurance and he smiled. He was ready to shoot.

"Shoot!" Armor held. Cupid and I fired in sync and hit the target in the centre. I took a deep breathe and felt relieved. Easy part done, now the hard part. We readied for our shots once again and shot. My arrow spilt the first straight down the middle. I celebrated for a second then peered over at Cupid. He looked shocked. I glanced at his arrow and it had just split the very edge of the arrow. I walked over and hugged him, he reflected for a second before hugging me back.

"It still counts." I whispered.

"Congratulation you two, you're going home!" Armor announced.

Cupid and I sat in the lantern as it descended to earth. I sat with my arrow on my lap and I fiddled with my quiver trying to make it more comfortable to sit on. I eventually decided to take it off and place it next to me. The lantern was white and round and had small round cut outs that were in patterns of flowers. I investigated the circular holes and realised that I could poke my finger through the holes.

"There's nothing holding in the air, we really are just in a giant lantern." I said to Cupid with astonishment.

"Really?" Cupid said as he put his finger through a hole and laughed. "How are we able to breathe?" He asked.

"Dunno, magic I guess." I replied.

"Magic? Really? That's your answer?" Cupid mocked.

"Well how else do you explain it, all of this? I mean, 4 weeks ago we died yet we are still alive!" I don't know what it was that made me yell, I wasn't mad.

"I know sis, jeeze calm down. I was just messing." Cupid said defensively.

I felt bad for yelling, I guess it had been the stress of the past four weeks that had finally gotten to me. I bowed my head and stayed quiet, I didn't want to have a breakdown and I felt the only way to do that was to stay quiet. Cupid was looking out the window.

"Wow!" Said Cupid with astonishment. I looked out the window to see what he was marvelling at. It was the very place we were destined to go, earth, in all it's glory. It was odd how each part of the ocean, each part of the land was a different colour. Even the north and south poles were such a different colour when you'd think they would be the same shade of white. Clouds swirled over the surface like a crystal ball as it revealed to a fortune teller the future, and the future of my brother and I is what is showed. I looked around at the stars and found we blend in perfectly. Earth wouldn't even notice us coming. I looked behind me at the moon, Armor's mansion was gone, like it had not existed at all. I yawned.

"I'm going to catch some sleep." I said to Cupid without taking my eyes off the moon.

"I was thinking the same thing, sleep." He replied. I lay down and closed my eyes just before the lantern was filled with light and warmth from the sun, for just a minute the lantern was blissfully warm and I dozed off.


	9. Lights in the distance

**(a/n sorry guys, I forgot to edit these chapters, but I have done it now and again I'm sorry.)**

I awoke in the dark space of the lantern. As my eyes fluttered open I rubbed them and sat up. Cupid was asleep across from me on the other side of the lantern. I heard the chirping of crickets and through the holes in the lantern a white light shone. I peered through on of the holes to see a forest. We had landed on a lake. It was night time and the white light that was shining had been the moon. I became aware of the slight rocking of the lantern caused by the ripples on the lake.

"Earth?" I whispered. I breathed in a deep breath and let the cool air full my lungs. It was cold, but not freezing. The bottom of the lantern became transparent when it was wet. I saw large silver fish gapping at the lantern paper. I smiled slightly at them. I crawled over to Cupid.

"Psst." I said as I shook him lightly. He woke up slowly and rubbed his eyes.

"What?" He said sleepily.

"You'll never guess where we are." I whispered excitedly.

"Where?" He said as he rolled onto his back.

"Earth." I replied. Cupid widened his eyes and sat up.

"Well let's go explore." Cupid said mischievously. Cupid opened the this paper door on the lantern and dangle his feet in the water.

"I wonder where we are?" He said.

"I don't know, it's pretty cold here." I said as I put my quiver over my shoulder and stood behind him. I looked around at the surrounding forest.

"Well that narrows it down." Said Cupid sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and flapped my small wings. My toes left the safety of the ground and I was hovering. I flew over Cupids head and into the sky, farther and farther up, until I could see what looked like the whole forest, tall pine trees for miles. Cupid soon joined me in the sky. We hovered there for a second taking in the view. I took a deep breathe and flew off over the trees. Cupid caught up to me and flew upside down with his hands behind his head looking at the stars.

"Show off." I yelled as I zipped ahead of him and did a loop-the-loop then a mid- air flip the let myself free fall for a few seconds before rejoining Cupid. He laughed.

"Yes I'm a show off." He said snobbishly. I smirked at him. In the distance I saw dim lights.

"We should go there." I said as I pointed out the lights.

"A village maybe?" Cupid suggested. I shrugged and flew faster towards the lights.


	10. Meet the messenger

**(a/n just letting you guys know, St. Nick is my Oc of north. all the guardians except Jack and sandman have even changed to Oc's. here my list of them so I don't have to explain later.**

**St. Nick= North. Fay = Tooth. Aster = bunny. Angel = my Oc (jacks girl). Luka = angel and Jacks son. April = Luka's human girlfriend**

When we reached the town, I set my feet down on the ground. I looked at the names of the shops and they all had the same word in them. Daleson. I assumed it was the name of the town. Daleson was small and had very plain shops in the main road. Small shops with large windows that held various items or pieces of clothing. I looked in one of the shop windows at some rather pretty dresses. I didn't know of the style so I assumed we were not in America or at least not In Texas. Cupid walked over to me.

"Where are we?" He asked as he looked around.

"Daleson, country unknown." I said without taking my eyes of the dresses. One in particular was green and sleeveless. It was made of a shiny material and was gathered around the chest. I turned around and walked over to Cupid. He was standing under a large pole with a light at the end.

"It looks like a street light." He said. The street lights from our town were just candles in glass cases on wooden poles. In the 1890's they were quite advanced. But these lights made our old lights shameful. Suddenly we heard two voices. I Cupid walked up to them.

"Hello." He said. The people did not reply "Hey!" Cupid yelled. He still got not response. Cupid put his hand on the mans shoulder and Cupids hand went through him. "Uh, that's creepy." Cupid said as he looked at his hand.

"That's it." I yelled angrily. I pulled an arrow from my bow and fired it at the man. Cupid had tried to stop me but it was to late. The arrow hit and evaporated into a red smoke. I dropped my hands by my side and starred. I clenched my fists and fired another arrow at the woman. I got the same result. The man looked at the woman and pushed her against a wall and kissed her deeply. The woman kissed him back.

"Oh for lords sake!" Cupid yelled frustratedly. "So we are ghosts." He said as he put his hand on his hips. I lowered my bow.

"Not ghosts." I heard a deep voice say. I turned to see a man in a red fur coat behind me. "I'm St. Nicoulous. I was told I would find you here." The man said as he held out a hand. I starred at his hand. He withdrew it and bit his top lip nervously.

"Sent by who?" I asked suspiciously.

"I was sent by Armor Crscent. I'm a spirit like you. You guys are the new spirits of love right?" He asked. I nodded. "You guys must already know that, I mean, you've already set up one couple." St. Nick said with nervous laugh.

"Wait! You mean I did that!" I yelled as I gestured to the kissing couple.

"Yep. You guys might want to come with me, Armor still has more to explain." He said. He began to walk away and beckoned for Cupid and I to follow him. Cupid and I looked at each other. Cupid shrugged. We followed him down an alleyway to the forest. Parked next to a large metal bin was a red and gold sliegh. It had gold railing and snowmobile style skis that ran the length of the of the sleigh plus a metre at the back. The sleigh had gold reins that connected to several reindeer. "Wow." I said a I walked past. "Get in." St. Nick boomed. I uneasily got in and so did Cupid.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" I whispered to Cupid.

"What could happen?" He reassured. I hear the loud crack of a whip and the sleigh began to move. I sat down and closed my eyes tightly and held onto the rails. The sleigh shook and bumped over rocks and I felt dizzy. Suddenly the ride became smooth. I opened my eyes and looked over the edge. We were flying, high above the trees. I loved at Cupid and he HA his hands in the air. "Come on sis, this is fun." He said.

"Maybe for you, I don't feel to good." I said as I held my stomach. Cupid laughed and shook his head. I really did feel sick, and I could feel something in the back of my throat. It was rising. I ran to the edge and threw up. Unloading a sticky mess onto the forest below.

"You okay back there?" Nick asked. I gagged and choked a little before spitting over the edge.

"Yeah, I think so." I replied. Nick looked at me worriedly and pressed a red button on the dashboard. Two large rockets appeared from the back and I heard a horrible noise. It sounded like a laser preparing to be launched. Suddenly the sleigh jolted forward and the rockets perplexed us so fast that I was thrust against the back of the sleigh. I closed my eyes tight and breathed heavily and tried not to vomit.


	11. Crystal messages

When the sleigh came to a stop I straightened myself and looked around. There was snow and ice everywhere and I was freezing, my skin felt bumpy from my goosebumps. A harsh wind blew and my body tensed.

"Let's get inside." St nick said as he stepped off the sleigh and began walking towards a trap door. It became clear that we had landed on a roof, funny even at his own home 'Santa' parked his reindeer on the roof. I climbed down the spiral staircase into St. Nicks house, or should I say mansion. It was a lot like Armor Crescents mansion so I felt a but more at home. The only real difference between the two was that Nick had small elves running around making toys. Nick lead us through his house to a high roofed room. This room was different to the rest of the rooms we had seen. It had a very large crystal on the centre of the room.

"You two wait here. Armor will call in a second." Nick said as he closed the door leaving Cupid and I alone.

"This place is just like Armor's. I swear all spirits all the same. Serious." Cupid said. I rolled my eyes.

"We've met two of them." I replied.

"And?" He asked defensively. Suddenly the crystal in the centre of the room lit up and I could see Armor's plump round face smiling at me.

"Hello half hearts." He announced in an eery voice.

"Hello Armor." I moaned.

"I see you got to earth safely." He said.

"Obviously." Cupid said with attitude. I loved it wen Cupid became a smart ass it always brought a smile to my face. Armor greased him off for a second before returning to his wide smile.

"Anyway. I forgot to explain your powers to you, and for that I am very sorry." He began. "Your arrows, when shot at two people, will cause them to fall in love. Your job on earth is to set up one with their perfect match." Armor continued. I stood with my arms crossed and listen though to me it wasn't making much sense. "You can do so simply by sensing. When the two people are close together you will get a feeling and POOF you'll just know." Armor explained.

"How are we supposed to know this feeling?" Asked Cupid.

"Trust me Cupid, you will know." Armor reasurred. I nodded and spam around. "Now, St. Nick will be happy for you two to stay here, but you are also free to go." Armor said. "I think we'll go." I replied. As nice as this place was, I felt uncomfortable there. I could tell Cupid felt the same. Beside, Cupid and I were always nomads, we preferred to travel. "Very well then, that is all." Armor announced and the crystal nutrliesed. Armor was gone and honestly I felt relieved. "So I guess we should get going." Cupid said. I nodded as headed for the door. As I reached it, it flew open and St. Nick nearly walking into me.

"Oh, your done talking already?" Nick asked.

"Uh yeah." I said as I brushed past him. Cupid followed me leaving St. Nick standing in the doorway.

"You guys are leaving?" He asked sadly.

"Yeah, we need to get to work." Cupid replied. Nick looked sad, I guess he didn't get much company in the North Pole.

"Oh, I was hoping you would stay, some of the other spirits would have loved to meet you." Nick said sadly. I stopped walking but didn't look back at him, old people that are sad just break my heart.

"We aren't the social type, we don't do well in groups of people." Cupid said to Nick.

"I'll get an elf to show you out then." He replied. St. Nick then moped into what I assumed was his study. I felt bad, but I really wasn't in the mood to talk to fairies and leprecorns. Cupid and I really weren't social, even when we were human we didn't talk to anyone other than each other and our mother. We didn't see the need to have friends and almost everyone hated us anyway. I felt a small tug on my white dress. I looked down to see an elf, he was only as tall as my waist and he had very big brown eyes and a cheery smile. He was wearing a green t-shirt and green pants with red shoes and a red beanie with a pom-pom on its tip.

"Are you going to show us the door?" I asked with a babying voice. He nodded, took my hand and tugged it. We began to walk and the elf beckoned for Cupid to follow himHe lead us to a large wooden door with stain glass window. The little elf opened the door and held it.

"Why aren't you a little gentleman. Thank you." I said sweetly. Cupid and I walked out into the snow of the North Pole. The door was closed behind me and I hugged my arms.

"It's freezing!" I yelled.

"No really?" Cupid said sarcastically. I glared at him.

"Let's go then." I said as I flapped my little wings.


	12. Sugar coated Daleson

We flew for days, and we didn't even know where we were going. We finally decided to return to Daleson. I was walking the streets looking at the pretty dresses. It was warm in Daleson, so I assumed we were in America or something. I walked into a shop and looked around. The cashier was talking to a gentlemen, and by the sound of the loose friendly convocation I assumed they were freinds. I walked over and listen to their convocation.

"Did you hear, Miss Lucy was seen with Sir John Alexander." The women said with astonishment.

"I did, as of yesterday apparently." The man responded. I moved closer so I could hear and I felt a weird tingle in the back of my head, like the one you get when you have too much sugar. I felt my had wrap around my bow and reach for an arrow. I felt like I had no control over what I was doing in that second. I loaded my bow and shot and the woman. She straightened up and she looked at the man with loving eyes. I was still under the control of this weird feeling and I shot yet another arrow at the man.

"Uh, miss Stacey? Would you like to join me for dinner?" He asked nervously.

"But Darrell, what about your wife?" Stacey asked.

"Yes, my wife. We just won't tell her." He replied with a smile. Stacey smiled back and put her hand over Darrells. The feeling wasn't gone but I was able to react and make my own decisions again. I walked out of the the shop onto the street where Cupid was.

"What's with the face?" He asked with a laugh.

"What face?" I asked seriously.

"That face, the 'I just saw something amazing face." He replied. I frowned.

"I uh, I know what Armor meant by 'that feeling.' " said blankly.

"Really?" Cupid asked.

"Uh yeah, I- I'll show you." I said. I couldn't concentrate on my word and I didn't know walked into the shop and I saw miss Stacey the cashier still talking to Mr Darrell.

"Go, walk over near them." I said as I nodded towards the two. Cupid looked at me with a confused look and walked over. He stood behind miss Stacey and I saw his expression change. I smiled smugly. He walked back over with a strange look on his face, a 'I just discovered something amazing' look.

"What's with the face?" I asked smugly.

"I see what you mean, the feeling, it's weird." He said as he brushed the back of his neck.

"So I'm not crazy am I?" I asked.

"I never said you were, not out loud." He joked.

"Hey!" I wined. Cupid and I walked up the street looking at the people as they walked by. It was such a simple town, it was odd that it seemed so modern.


	13. Red velvet Sundae

The sun began to set and I positioned myself so I could watch the town and shoot any late night lovers. I sat on the roof of the town hall and watched. After a long day Cupid and I had been able to nearly master our new instinct. I sat with my legs crossed and my bow on my lap. I shivered slightly as a gust of wind engulfed me in cold.

"Howdy." I heard Cupid say from behind me.

"Howdy." I replied. Cupid sat down and I noticed he had a bag next to him and snow flakes in his hair. He was eating what looked like cream from a cup that was covered in a red syrup.

"What happened to you?" I asked him. Cupid scooped some of the cream in his mouth.

"I ran into another spirit." He replied.

"Go on." I replied.

"I was outside a place that said ice-cream and i met the Spirit of winter. He offered me this and said it was a red velvet Sunday. Which doesn't make sense, Sunday is a day of the week and velvet is material. I mean how is this like velvet." Cupid ranted. "Anyway the spirit threw a snowball at me and laughed so I punched him in the face." Cupid told.

"You punched him! Cupid!" I shouted.

"Hey not my fault." Cupid yelled defensively.

"What ever. Give me a try of that Sunday." I said. Cupid scooped a spoonful of ice cream into my mouth.

"Mmm, not bad." I said. Snow began to fall. Must have been that winter spirit. Although I felt sorry for him, Cupid could throw quite a punch when he wanted to.

"Give me that." I said as I snatched the Sunday from Cupid.

"Hey that's mine!" Cupid yelled.

"It's punishment for punching an innocent spirit." I replied and I stuck out my tongue at him. I shoved a spoon of ice cream in my mouth and Cupid greased off and crossed his arms.

"So what's in the bag?" I asked with a mouth full of ice cream.

"Oh, it's for you. I noticed you were cold." Cupid said lovingly. My mother used to say to 'Your brother loves you very much.' I never used to believe her but knce we went on the road i did. he always looked after me. i used to think that Cupid could only ever love his family, no one else. Cupid handed me the bad and I looked inside.

"It's beautiful." I said as I pulled a gold dress jacket from the bag. I put it on and cuddled it. It was so warm.

"You like it?" Cupid asked sheepishly.

"Yes! It's so warm!" I squealed with exitement.

"Thank you." I said softly as I hugged him. "Where did you get it?" I asked.

"Well, this rich lady was taking a shower and..." I cut him off.

"Actually I don't want to know!" I yelled quickly.


	14. Stay away from her

Cupid and I were walked into the ice cream shop amongst the crowd of about ten people. It was a small shop that smelt like milk.

"So how do you get some?" I whispered to Cupid. He laughed.

"You don't have to whisper." He said. A wicked smiled spread across my face.

"I'm going to steal your ice cream dumb, stuck up, fancy, morons!" I yelled. I giggled histarically with Cupid. The man behind the counter put two Sundays next to the register. Cupid snatched them up and handed me one along with a spoon.

"So what's this? a brown velvet Sunday?" I said as I looked at the brown sauce covering the white ice cream.

"No." Cupid laughed. "It's chocolate." He replied. Cupid ate a scoop of his red velvet Sunday. I took a bite of mine.

"Oh my god. New favourite." I announced. I saw a calendar on the wall and walked over to it while eating my Sunday.

"1953?" I muttered to myself. "Hey Cupid, apparently its 1953?" I called. Cupid walked over and looked at the calendar. I turned around and looked out the window. I saw a boy who looked around 18 playing playing with a group of kids. I starred. He was an unusual looking boy, he had white hair and he was wearing brown pants and a white puffy long sleeve shirt.

"What are you looking at?" Cupid asked. I didn't reply. "Oh that's that spirit I was telling you about." Cupid said as he walked outside. I followed him while eating my Sunday. "Hey Mr Frostie!" Cupid called. The boy turned and froze still for a second. I saw the boy had a nearly purple black eye. "This is my sister I was telling you about." Cupid said as I caught up and stood next to him.

"Hi, I'm Jack Frost." He said as he stuck out a hand. I shook it and said

"I'm Sophia Valentine. Did my brother do that to you?" I asked sympathetically. Jack touched his eye.

"Yeah." He replied.

"You deserved it." Cupid piped in.

"Can they see you? Those kids?" I asked.

"No, I wish they could." Jack replied.

"Hey Frostie, what year is it?" Cupid asked.

"Uh, 1953. Why?" Jack responded.

"Gosh, how much time must have passed while we were on the moon." I ranted.

"You guys got to go to the moon. Lucky. I had to figure it out on my own. Apparently time does pass quicker up there." Jack said "What time are you guys from?" Jack asked.

"Uh, the 1890's. you?" I replied.

"The 1600's." jack replied.

"Wow, you've been hear a long time." I said with astonishment. Jack laughed. I looked at Cupid and he was greasing jack off.

"Hey Sophia, can you go get me another spoon?" Cupid said angrily. As I walked away I saw Cupid grab jack by the collar. "You. Stay away from Sophia, or do you want another black eye." Cuoud said. I was shocked as i walked in the door of the ice cream store. I never saw that spirit after that, well not for a long time at least. I often wondered if we would have ended up together in the end if Cupid hasn't threatened him, and if we did if things would have turned out different for me


	15. Like a preditor

**(A/N ready for this story to take its dark turn. ;) I'm not sure if I mentioned it before but this story was never meant to be sweet. Haha just warning some of the future chapters may make you uncomfortable, but you finally get to see how utterly insane the half hearts really are. MWAHAHAHA. Enjoy.)**

For the next couple of weeks Cupid wouldn't let me out of his sight. One day we were walking through a building following this girl, Cupid had told me he felt a funny feeling around her and wanted to investigate. We followed her into a large plain apartment building that was at least seven stories high. she got to her door and fiddled with her keys but Cupid insisted on going her apartment.

"No, we don't need to follow her anymore." I protested.

"Come on." He insisted, he grabbed my arm and dragged me into the woman's apartment, he scared me, that look in his eye is something that haunted my nightmares for years. Cupid dragged me by the arm and threw me into the bed.

"Stay!" He yelled. I sat on the bed innocently. The woman lifted her long brown hair and removed her top. Cupid was looking at her like she was a piece of meat. She walked into the bathroom and Cupid followed her like a preditor. I figured out what he was thinking and ran to the bathroom door.

"Cupid don't!" I yelled. He slammed the bathroom door and locked it. I banged on the door and tried to open it.

"Cupid don't! She can't see you!" I yelled. I heard the shower turn on and the water begin to run, then woman scream ad the smash of glass. I lost it, i saw red and i smashed the coffee table and threw a vase at the wall and smiled as it smashed. Everything after that went so fast and I only remember parts, flashes of memories, and the womans scream, but when I came back to reality, the room was trashed. The covers on the bed were ripped and everything was broken. I knew only I could have done it. I stood amongst the rubble of the room with tears running down my face. I sat on the end of the bed with my face in my hands. I heard the bathroom door unlock and I shot up and practically kicked the door down. The woman lay on the groun naked and with small cuts on her. The mirror was broken and glass was everywhere. There was blood too, random smears on the walls and the floor. I don't know how he did it, but I knew what Cupid had done. I'll never forget her face, that poor woman, she had brown hair, soft hazel eyes and tan skin. She lay there moaning, not from pleasure but from pain. I grabbed a shard of glass and ran out of the bathroom screaming, I ran at Cupid and dug the shard into his shoulder.

"Ow! Sophia!" He yelled. I started punching him, although my weak punches would have had no affect on him.

"You're a monster!" I yelled. He grabbed my hands.

"Sophie! Stop!" I struggled but realised my attempts would be useless. I realised then that my hand had been cut my the glass.

"Look what you did." Cupid said softly as he looked at my hand. He held my hand arm firmly and tore a piece of bed sheet and wrapped it around my hand.

"There, all better." He said as he flicked my chin. I pushed him away and walked out of the apartment, walking emotionless, unable to react only able to shuffle my feet along in a struggling walk. That woman was the first, but she wasn't the last, but she was the last I witnessed. I heard about what Cupid did through the whispers of the towns people. The people believed in him, therefore they could see him, therefore he could physically interact with them as he put it. He was recognised for his powers and he thrived. Me, I was unseen, and damaged, I seemed to take what Cupid did mentally, it ruined me, it kick started the turn of events that lead to so many things.


	16. I'm sorry

For a week or so, I found a sanctuary, somewhere I could go to get away from everything. Cupid and I were walking through town and the people could see him. they would greet him like they didn't know what he does, while they ignore me. Cupid stood with head held high, shoulders back and a spring in his step. I peeled off from Cupid and walked away, he didn't notice of course, he was to busy with his new followers. I walked down an alleyway between a bakery and a butcher. I sat at the edge of the town, on the edge of a piece of concrete with my feet on the grass looking out at the trees. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a deer, elegant, peaceful and majestic, eating grass that had grown on the edge of the concrete. I could tell it was young as it still had faint spots on its rump, yet it still had antlers. The deer stepped forward and I heard the faint sound of its hooves on the concrete. It was unusual how out of place it sounded. I realised how much if a difference there was between the town and forest, loud and quiet, busy and peaceful, natural and unnatural, and I was sitting perfectly in between, neither one or the other, just perfectly balanced, and that deer was too, we were two creatures that had stepped from our natural habitat to experience something we didn't have. I felt close to that deer, like it was apart of me. I heard Cupid calling for me and the deer looked up and our eyes met, I nodded at it to thank it for showing me this side, the deer bowed its head and we walked back to our sides, I went back to the town, it went back to the forest. As I walked back down the alleyway towards the town, I heard the loud sound of a gun shot. It was like the shot was a liquid, it entered through my ears, flicked a switch that made me think of the deer and down to my heart and broke it. I ran, but I didn't realise I was running for seconds after I started. I followed the echoed of the shot to the crime scene. I stood between two tree down at the man who was cutting off the antlers on the deer, my deer, my other half, my friend. I tried to compose myself and squeezed my eyes shut. Hot, salty tears rolled down my cheeks.

"No! No!" I screamed. I screamed so loud it hurt my lungs. I picked up a rock and through it at the hunter. It hit him in the head. He nurses his head with his hand and looked around.

"Hello?" He called.

"Cupid?" He said as he looked around. I saw red. Cupid? No. I got a rock and engraved on the trees. 'Im not Cupid' and 'its Sophia actually' and the hunter looked around with panick in his eyes. I walked over and picked up his knife and stood behind him. He turned around and I saw his eyes widen, he could see me.

"Did you kill that deer?" I asked. The man shook his head.

"Don't lie." I replied. I drove the knife into his stomach. The man gasped, I twisted the knife and a smile spread across my face as tears rolled down the mans face. Blood poured from his mouth. I removed the knife quickly, this cutting his insides even more. He man fell to the ground. I walked over to my deer and knelt next to it. I stroked its cheek and planted a kiss on its wet nose. I closed my eyes and small tears fell like rain with a light patter onto the deers coat. I turned to the man who was gasping for air and cut his stomach open. I stabbed him quickly and roughly multiple times. Blood, skin and guts flung everywhere. I cut his fingers off one by one, then his toes. I then cut off the deers nose and then the tip of his and replaced it with the deers, the the same with his ears. I got some black dirt and covered his hands and feet in it. When I was done I stood back and admired my work, the man who had killed my deer had become it, he had a deer nose and deer ears, he had black hands and feet like hooves, the last thing he needed was some antlers. He had already cut them off before I killed him so I drove the knife into his skull, and twisted it to make a clear hole. Once I had two perfect holes I jammed the antlers in. I grabbed handful of grass and put it down his throat and in his mouth. Again I stood back to admire my work. The hunter had become the deer, and I had become the hunter. I had become the hunter. I stepped back and dropped the knife. I collapsed into my own grief and insanity. I cried hysterically. I hugged my stomach and looked around. I was the hunter, I had come onto the wrong side and killed someone out of pure rage. I cradled my head in my hands and begged for this to be a dream. I looked up through blurred vision at the deer. I crawled over to the hunter and took back the nose and ears of the deer, then over to the deer and placed them where they belonged.

"It's okay." I pleaded as I fiddled with the nose trying to get it to stay in place while my hands shook.

"I fixed it, didn't I? I did good?" I asked.

"Answer me." I pleaded.

"Answer me!" I yelled.

"Please!" I screamed.

"ANSWER!" I grabbed the knife from behind me and drove it into the dead deers skull. I stabbed again and i heard footsteps and Cupid was lifting me from the ground. I was able to stab one more time But the knife was left in its neck. Cupid was calming me in his arms and dragging me away from the deer.

"I'm sorry!" I cried out to the dead deer.

"I'm sorry!" I cried.


	17. I will follow you

I don't remember anything after that, but I do remember waking up. Cupid was at my side. I looked around and I saw trees towering above my head and a blanket wrapped around me with a soft grass pillow behind my head. I was on the ground on the edge of the meadow under a tree.

"Where are we Cupid?" I asked angrily.

"Still in Daleson." Cupid replied. I gulped, swallowing all my pride.

"Did. Did I really... Was it real?" I asked nervously.

"You mean what happened with the deer? Yes, you lost it Sis." Cupid said sympathetically. I sobbed and nodded slowly.

"We're leaving this place. Somewhere else less, mentally draining on you." Cupid explained.

"Where?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I will fly until we find a place that will make you happy." Cupid said, although his words had no meaning, I appreciated the sentiment.

"When are we leaving?" I asked as I yawned.

"When you're ready." He replied as he knelt next to me, he smiled briefly. I smiled back nervously. He made a half heart out of his hand, I smirked and made one from my own hand and joined it to his.

" I guess we should get going." I exclaimed as folded up the blanket I had been sleeping under. It was a thin material that folded into a small enough package to fit in my quiver even with my arrows. I stood up a adjusted my quiver strap.

"Okay I'm ready." I said enthusiastically.

"Okay then, which way?" Cupid asked.

"Hmm." I though for a moment. I pointed out into the distance with my slender index finger, I was pointing in a north easterly direction. "That way." I said poshly. Cupid smirked at me. He flapped his small wings quickly. He flew up above the trees and I shortly followed.

"Let's go then." He said mischievously.


	18. Salty sea air

We flew over the tall pine trees like birds. It wasn't long before we reached the sea, deep blue from the night with a white reflection of the moon stretching out the the horizon. The waves lapped against the sand creating a sound that was as if the ocean itself was inhaling and exhaling with each wave that crashed against the shore. We landed at the waters edge and our feet sunk slightly in the cold wet sand. A light breeze wove around my body making me feel calm, making me feel ocean crept up to greet me and licked my toes with its cold salty water.

"Let's stay here for the night." I suggested.

"Cupid?" I turned around to see he was already asleep in the soft sand. I laughed slightly. I looked back at the water, it looked so inviting. I checked to make sure Cupid was asleep before abandoning my clothes at the beach and slinking into the cool water. As I walked the water slowly engulfed me. With each wave a shiver went through my body. I dove under a wave and felt it crashing over my bare skin. I stayed under the waves,letting my body rub against the sand at the bottom of the sea. I rose from the water with white wash swirling around me. I wiped my wet hair from my far and breathed in a big breathe of salty sea air.


	19. Thunder

I awoke at day break refreshed and ready for yet another day of traveling. I was used to traveling, I was a nomad before death and now a nomad after. The only home I ever had was the ranch, and that disappeared after I turned 18, mum was old and crazy. Cupid and I came back from a long trip and my dear old mother was dead in her chair, not exactly peaceful looking as she had been there a long time. I got up and walked through the sword grass into the sand dunes that gave the impression that the beach was protected by a large wall. I climbed all the way to the top of a dune, I was puffing as I reached the top, climbing through the sand was harder than it seemed, every step I took, the sand would slide me back two. I looked out at the ocean and watched the sliver of light that would soon become the sun, rise and grow on the horizon. The sky around it grew from black to musty pinks, oranges, blues and purples like an artists painting. Slowly a masterpiece was revealing itself. I saw the trudging figure that was my brother coming up the dune to meet me.

"Remember we have wings now!" I called. Cupid groaned as he reached my side.

"You couldn't have told me before I reached the top." Cupid complained.

"Oh haha." I replied. I rubbed my arms as a sharp wind blew. I sighed.

"Can't we just stay here." I said longingly.

"I wish. But we have to keep moving." Cupid replied.i smiled for a second to make it seem like I understood, but I really hated Cupid for not letting me stay at that beach.

"Which way now?" cupid said breaking the silence.

"Same way." I said sadly. "Can I ask you something?" I started.

"Sure, ask away." Cupid replied.

"What are you looking for?" I asked. Cupid turned slightly and looked at me for a brief second before returning his gaze to the horizon.

"What do you mean?" He said nervously.

"We always travel, and you never let us stay in the same place for more than a week, even when I want to stay. I assumed you are looking for something in particular." I explained.

Cupid took a deep breath. "I guess I'm looking for a place where I'm happy, and I haven't found that place yet." Cupid said longingly.

"Let's go look then." I hovered just above the sand. Cupid smiled at me. He hovered as well and we zipped out across the ocean. I looked aback at that beach, but we were flying so fast that the beach was already just a distant memory. I suddenly felt rain falling onto my wings. I looked forward to see that we had flown into a storm.

"Cupid! We should go back!" I yelled. Thunder rumbled above us and the wind twisted around me like water, thrashing almost frozen rain drops against my skin.

"No! Just fly through!" Cupid yelled back. Around us jagged bolts of lightning danced as if the loud sound of thunder was their drum. The water from the large swirling waves sprayed up as the electricity hit. I didn't feel safe, in fact I was terrified. I looked up to see a thread of lightning growing down towards me like a beanstalk. I dodged it but I small branch of electricity hit me on the arm. It stung and made my arm twitch like it was having a seizure. It burnt all up my arm, scarring my tissue slightly. I nursed my arm and continued to fly. I saw a dim light in the distance coming toward us. We were flying in its direction and as I got towards it I recognised it as a small tug boat. In my distracted state a bolt of lightning came down in front of me, I turned to dodge but I was hit but a stray string in the wing. I fell like the rain into the ocean below. The water was so cold like ice, I struggled to the surface.

"Cupid help!" I screamed. A wave washed over my head thrashing me in its grasp. I got to the surface for a breath but not before another wave knocked it out of me. I felt a hand on mine pulling me from the brutal washing machine that was the ocean.i looked up and saw Cupid. He held me close to his arms and tried to fly up, I could tell he was struggling to carry me.

"Go to the boat Cupid!" I yelled. He looked around and saw the small tugging boat. He flew to it and dropped me on the deck before passing out. I tried to get up but I was exhausted. I slipped on the wet deck and hit my head on the rail, a throbbing pain went through my head and neck. My vision faded and all I saw was black, I heard the loud crack of thunder and the yells of sailor men before I passed out.


	20. Tin cans and cigarettes

**(A/N Hey guys, sorry for the wait I've been flat out at school. More chapters to come. Also, just a shout out to my friend ;) Jack Frost. Anyway read and review please. Lots of love)**

"Sophia? Hey Soph wake up." I heard Cupid calling. I gingerly opened my eyes.

"There are those pretty green eyes. How you feeling?" He asked. I rubbed the back of my neck but it hurt, I was guessed it was bruised. The boat rocked and a splash of water washed over me from the side.

"Fine, I guess, just a bit wet." I looked down at the arm that was hit with lightning. It had a slight scar that looked like someone had thrown pieces of string on my arm.

"Let's get you inside, there are plenty of spare beds." Cupid said as he helped me to my feet. I looked over my shoulder at my wing, some of the feathers were burners and blacked and some missing all together.

"Ouch, thats a nasty bruise there Soph, did you get hit?" Cupid asked.

"I tripped and hit my head, but I did get hit on my arm and wing, not full throttle though." I explained. Sailor men walked past, some with cigarette in their mouths, all working on Something.

"What about you?" I asked Cupid.

"Yeah, on my leg, just a stray string, I dont think it will scar." He explained. I became aware that Cupid was limping, he was hardly able to walk of his left leg. He got to a metal door with a small round window on it. A old dusty looking man with tattooed arms walked out of the door leaving it open. Cupid and I crept inside and down a pair of metal straits that made a loud noise every time we took a step. Further and further down we went, small lights covered in metal caging lined the walls. The boat rocked causing Cupid and I to stumble. We came to a series of doors much like the the first one we went through. Inside I saw two sets of beds, if you could call them that, they'd ere more like shelves with blankets in them. Two on each wall, set up like bunk beds. I opened the door and held it for cupid. He stumbled inside and collapsed on the bed with an almighty moan. He covered his eyes with his forearm. I looked around the room and under the pillows on the beds. I found a half empty pack of cigarettes, a adult magazine, matches, a knife and a pack of cards. I investigated the cards, they were old, very old.

"Hey, wanna play some cards?" I asked Cupid.

"No." He said angrily.

"Come on, lets play Black Jack." I groaned and rolled over.

"I'll play you for cigarettes and matches." I teased. Cupid sat up and was suddenly full of life.

"Alright." Cupid agreed.

"So...Black Jack?" I asked.

"Okay. If I win, I get two ciggies." Cupid said.

"If you win you can have the whole pack, but we'll bet with matches." I Said with a smile. Cupid dealt the cards. After four rounds I began thinking, where is this boat going, surely it would be safer than flying, and we would have time to rest, food to eat an a pack of cards.

"Cupid." I began.

"Yes sis, are you calling bankrupt already?" He asked smugly. I looked down at my little pile of matches that had Diminished to just five.

"No, not yet. It's just, instead of staying here for the night, why not see where this ship docks. It's safer, less effort and we have to travel to each country anyway." I suggested.

"True, but do you really want to stay on some little tin can." Cupid asked.

"Yes! If it means no surprise electric shocks and burns and flying against speeding hale stones." I argued.

"Fine, only if I can have the pack of ciggies?" Cupid bartered.

"Okay, then we agree. Just don't smoke them inside." I said as I reluctantly handed over the pack of cigarettes.

"Let's see where this tin can is heading." I announced. Cupid smiled.

"I'm gonna turn in for the night." He replied. He yawned and lay down on his shelf like bed, he pulled the thin blanket up over his shoulders and was out like a light. I smiled at how peaceful he looked. I turned off the light and retreat to my bed, it was hard, cold, with a lumpy pillow and thin sheet as a blanket, yet I fell asleep like I was lying on a bed of clouds.


	21. The city

**(A/N sorry this took so long to update, I set out a day yesterday to write and I got writers block. :\ yeah anyway here it is! More to come hopefully tonight.) **

After a few days on the tin can tugging boat, I finally saw the faint light of what i thought was a lighthouse on land. I saw the rocky shore ands large bridge at the mouth of a port surrounded by a busy city. Many ships flooded the city's port, which I guessed was where we were heading. Men shouted orders around me, throwing rope, and various thing as we traveled under the bridge. I heard the buzz of cars above my head and the loud ring of a large clock in the distance. Sounds of the city, as unfamiliar as they were to me. One of the men, whom had fluffy dark grey hair, a dirt stained face and bulky arms that were revealed by the fact that he had the sleeves Of his white long sleeve shirt rolled up. He was wearing khaki pants and suspenders. The man leant on the railing next to me. Could he see me? Was that why he came over? "Hello?" A said wearily. The man did not react. I went to tap him on the shoulder, but my hand just went through him. I sighed. I guess it had just been a coincidence that he chose that spot to admire the view. I sighed again and walked away to find Cupid. Although Cupid wasn't hard to find, all I really had to so was turn around.

"Whatcha looking at?" I asked as I joined him on the top deck of the tin can tuggin boat.

"The city." He replied blankly.

"What about it?" I asked.

"It- I- uh. Look, it's so different to anything I have ever seen." He stammered. I turned my attention to the very thing Cupid spoke of. The city some what resembled an ants nest, all the people being ants. They scurried around the streets, each with their purpose or somewhere they had to be, some carrying brief cases and in suits, others in fine dresses and heels. The streets were dull and grey, each building the same colour even though its architecture was unique. Autumn leaves danced in a complex tango around the rush of feet on the paths. I was thrust out of my thoughts and nearly out of the boat when it came to a sudden stop at the port. I gripped the cold metal railing and my hair was flipped over my face. After the initial impact, I straightened myself and fixed my hair. Cupid was laughing hysterically. I glared at him.

"What?" He asked defensively.

"Nothing." I sarcastically. I heard the cheers and ruckus of the sailors reuniting with their families. They ran and embraced the love ones they had left behind. I smiled briefly. I then noticed one woman, she had two young children waiting eagerly by her side, they looked not older that seven. The woman looked around with a worried expression of her face. The children did no seen to notice her worry. Two men approached her, one if the men had a captains hat on and the other was the man who had leant next to me. My heart broke in my chest watching the men explain to her why she could not find her lived one, or at least that was o what I assumed they were saying. The woman broke into tears and hugged her children.

"Why don't they comfort her?" I asked Cupid.

"Who?" He replied.

"That lady, she has clearly lost someone. Why dont they offer her compassion?" I asked.

"Sophia calm down. There is nothing we can do for her." Cupid said as he pulled my hand.

"Come on, lets go before you have another break down." Cupid advised.


	22. And his name was Peter

I walked through the city, past the busy people, on my own for the day. Cupid had decided that we needed to spend less time together, I knew he just wanted to inspect the fresh meat that was showcased through out the city, walking down the streets it in their homes. Honestly, I had never felt so lonely. Cupid and I had never spent more than a day apart all out lives, yet suddenly I was on my own, hadn't seen my brother in three days, I wondered if he was okay, if perhaps something ha happened to him? I walked through a park and say on a old wooden bench, surrounded by shrubs and a big grass patch. At the far side of the grass patch was a small playground. I got my bow off my back and looked around, seein if I could pin point a the far corner I spotted a pair. I fumbled with my arrow trying to get in place. I pricked my finger by accident and with a shot if pain and a drop of blood it was done. I knew what he looked like and that he was in that park somewhere, all I had to do was find him, shoot him with and arrow and make him see me. Then something else came to me.

His name was Peter.


	23. love from Neverland

**( A/N Sorry this took a long, I had assessment at school so I was occupied by homework and i assure my readers ( if i still have any) that i am back for good.)**

After moments of contemplating how I was going to find this Peter person, I had an image in my head of what he looked like, he had dusty blonde hair, blue grey eyes and an ivory complexion, he was tall and medium built. I scoured the park with my eyes; there were three men with blonde hair. I gingerly left my bench and searched the park, as I approached the first blonde, I observed his eyes, blue, but not grey blue but vibrate dark blue. I was disappointed, but I still had two other options. I walked with my hands folded behind my back like an art critic who had seen a bad piece. I walked to the other two blondes, they both stood amongst a small group consisting of three other men, two brunette and one red head, and two slim woman both with brown hair. I walked up to the group while they chattered like birds and were unaware of me. As I approached the edge of the group I felt my senses going wild, I let it take over me and hoot the targets required, although it was in fact pairing the two brunette women together not my unfound 'Peter'. The women exchanged loving glances before going back to the convocation; it always intrigued me how most same sex couples I set up never got together straight away. I looked at both then men's eyes but to my surprise neither of them had grey blue iris. I was dumbfounded, 'Peter' was supposed to be in this park, yet there were no other blondes. I went back to my bench and sat down with a sigh of disappointment. I looked around one more time, something by the playground caught my eye. It was a toilet block. Perhaps 'Peter' was there. I walked over and leaned on the red brick wall of the toilet block and waited for five minutes. No blondes emerged from the toilet block. I hunched my shoulders and sat on the ground with my legs crossed and my head resting on the wall.

"So much for finding him in the park." I muttered to myself. Out of the corner of my eye I was the legs of a man coming from the toilets wearing faded blue jeans and a white printed T shirt. I looked up and noticed her had blonde hair. Quickly I stood, frozen for a second and I could hear my heartbeat in my ear.

I ran towards him and caught a glimpse of his grey blue eyes, my sense went mad; I loaded my bow and shot it like lightning. It hit the man in the arm and he looked around as if looking for someone, looking for me. He stopped and continued looking. I walked towards him, edging closer until I could almost touch him. I reached out but as I was about to touch his shoulder I drew back, what if he couldn't see me? I shook my head and reach for him, my hand resting firmly on his shoulder. He turned and his pupil dilated to be wider as if he was trying to hide his shock.

"Peter?" I asked wearily.

"Are you Sophia?" he asked. I smiled.

"That would be me." I replied.

"Funny, I just had a feeling I had to find you." He said with a smile.

"I knew you did." I said bashfully.

"Well, Sophia, I hope I don't sound to rash," he said, the way he said 'rash' with his English accent gave me goose bumps.

"Would you care to join me for dinner?" He asked.

"We just met?" I replied, I don't know why I said that, I had guessed it was my mortal social skills taking over. In all honesty, I knew why he asked, he had been shot with a love arrow so he must have already felt something for me, hell, I knew I felt a slight pang in my heart for him.

"I don't know why, call me crazy, but I feel like I should." He reasoned. I smiled the best smile I could.

"Well that sounds like a legitimate reason to have dinner with a stranger." I said flirtatiously.

"Well, we don't have to for dinner. We could just sit."

I sat with Peter on the bench in the park, the wind was warm and it carried leaves around our feet.

"So, I know you see me, but do you know why?" I asked as I sat with my elbow on the back of the bench facing Peter.

"What do you mean? Cant everyone else see you?" Peter asked.

"No. Peter I'm not a normal girl, I take it you've noticed I have wings?"

"Yes." He answered. "I just didn't say anything; I didn't want to offend you." He explained.

"Don't worry it wouldn't have. But you can't honestly think I'm just a normal person if I have wings?" I asked with concern, I was starting to worry this guy might be an idiot.

"No, but I do, well did, think everyone could see you." Peter replied. "Now I take it that they can't, and that I probably look like I'm talking to myself."

"You probably do. But peter, I'm a spirit. That's why they can't see me."

"Oh, makes sense. Well what do you do?" He asked.

"I am the spirit of love." I replied simply, I was hoping that wouldn't raise anymore questions about the spirit world, because that would be a long and tiring convocation, like trying to explain the birds and the bees to a child. Peter laughed a loud chuckle that made me smile.

"Of course." He muttered to himself through his laughs.

"What do you mean of course?" I asked, why was he laughing at my job? I was offended.

"Have you heard of Valentine's day?" he asked. I was confused; it was such a random topic to bring up suddenly.

"No?" I replied. "What's Valentine's day?"

"Valentine's Day is a public holiday; everyone gets the day off to celebrate love." He explained.

"What's that got to do with me? Apart from the fact that I'm the spirit of love?" I asked, not seeing the major link between why me telling him I control love and his sudden bringing up of a public holiday.

"Well, my last name is Valentine." He added.

"That's it?" I asked.

"Well yeah, it's funny don't you think? Both of us meeting?"

"Yeah, I guess so." I said with a polite smile. I heard a faint buzz, I thought it was a blow fly or a bee flying past but as I looked around I saw Cupid landing a few meters away.

"Oh shit." I said, resting my face on my palm and giving a slight groan as Cupid approached.

"Hey brother." I said to him with a fake smile, I couldn't say I was glad to see him.

"Hey Sophia, who's your friend." Cupid said, nodding in Peter's direction.

"Cupid, this is Peter." I said gesturing my hand towards Peter.

"Who are you talking to Sophia?" Peter asked.

"My brother, his name is Cupid."

"He can't see me, yet he can see you?" Cupid said angrily. I didn't reply to him, I just stared down at my lap.

"So what is your business with this man Soph?" He asked. Cupid's voice had the tone of a man who was confronting his wife on her adultery. I hate to admit it, but Cupid scared me.

I opened my mouth to talk but I could hardly get out a stuttered word. I glanced at Peter, he looked confused, he could not see cupid so he had no idea what was going on. His eyes joined with mine in that glance. He put his hand on my leg.

"Sophia, are you okay?" He asked.

Cupid grabbed my arm as Peter put his warm hand on my leg. I was startled at the force, how strong his grip was. I felt the anger radiate through his hand into my arm, and it hurt. He yanked on my arm so hard that I was forced to stand, which I guessed was the point of him doing so.

"We are leaving." He said angrily. Cupid was protective, especially of me. He hovered in the air just above me; I glanced at Peter and waved slightly.

"Sophia." Cupid yelled. I grimaced at the sound. I gave peter a faint smile before flying away after Cupid.


	24. breaking an arm and a bond

**( A/N Sorry this took a long, I had assessment at school so I was occupied by homework and i assure my readers ( if i still have any) that i am back for good.)**

After moments of contemplating how I was going to find this Peter person, I had an image in my head of what he looked like, he had dusty blonde hair, blue grey eyes and an ivory complexion, he was tall and medium built. I scoured the park with my eyes; there were three men with blonde hair. I gingerly left my bench and searched the park, as I approached the first blonde, I observed his eyes, blue, but not grey blue but vibrate dark blue. I was disappointed, but I still had two other options. I walked with my hands folded behind my back like an art critic who had seen a bad piece. I walked to the other two blondes, they both stood amongst a small group consisting of three other men, two brunette and one red head, and two slim woman both with brown hair. I walked up to the group while they chattered like birds and were unaware of me. As I approached the edge of the group I felt my senses going wild, I let it take over me and hoot the targets required, although it was in fact pairing the two brunette women together not my unfound 'Peter'. The women exchanged loving glances before going back to the convocation; it always intrigued me how most same sex couples I set up never got together straight away. I looked at both then men's eyes but to my surprise neither of them had grey blue iris. I was dumbfounded, 'Peter' was supposed to be in this park, yet there were no other blondes. I went back to my bench and sat down with a sigh of disappointment. I looked around one more time, something by the playground caught my eye. It was a toilet block. Perhaps 'Peter' was there. I walked over and leaned on the red brick wall of the toilet block and waited for five minutes. No blondes emerged from the toilet block. I hunched my shoulders and sat on the ground with my legs crossed and my head resting on the wall.

"So much for finding him in the park." I muttered to myself. Out of the corner of my eye I was the legs of a man coming from the toilets wearing faded blue jeans and a white printed T shirt. I looked up and noticed her had blonde hair. Quickly I stood, frozen for a second and I could hear my heartbeat in my ear.

I ran towards him and caught a glimpse of his grey blue eyes, my sense went mad; I loaded my bow and shot it like lightning. It hit the man in the arm and he looked around as if looking for someone, looking for me. He stopped and continued looking. I walked towards him, edging closer until I could almost touch him. I reached out but as I was about to touch his shoulder I drew back, what if he couldn't see me? I shook my head and reach for him, my hand resting firmly on his shoulder. He turned and his pupil dilated to be wider as if he was trying to hide his shock.

"Peter?" I asked wearily.

"Are you Sophia?" he asked. I smiled.

"That would be me." I replied.

"Funny, I just had a feeling I had to find you." He said with a smile.

"I knew you did." I said bashfully.

"Well, Sophia, I hope I don't sound to rash," he said, the way he said 'rash' with his English accent gave me goose bumps.

"Would you care to join me for dinner?" He asked.

"We just met?" I replied, I don't know why I said that, I had guessed it was my mortal social skills taking over. In all honesty, I knew why he asked, he had been shot with a love arrow so he must have already felt something for me, hell, I knew I felt a slight pang in my heart for him.

"I don't know why, call me crazy, but I feel like I should." He reasoned. I smiled the best smile I could.

"Well that sounds like a legitimate reason to have dinner with a stranger." I said flirtatiously.

"Well, we don't have to for dinner. We could just sit."

I sat with Peter on the bench in the park, the wind was warm and it carried leaves around our feet.

"So, I know you see me, but do you know why?" I asked as I sat with my elbow on the back of the bench facing Peter.

"What do you mean? Cant everyone else see you?" Peter asked.

"No. Peter I'm not a normal girl, I take it you've noticed I have wings?"

"Yes." He answered. "I just didn't say anything; I didn't want to offend you." He explained.

"Don't worry it wouldn't have. But you can't honestly think I'm just a normal person if I have wings?" I asked with concern, I was starting to worry this guy might be an idiot.

"No, but I do, well did, think everyone could see you." Peter replied. "Now I take it that they can't, and that I probably look like I'm talking to myself."

"You probably do. But peter, I'm a spirit. That's why they can't see me."

"Oh, makes sense. Well what do you do?" He asked.

"I am the spirit of love." I replied simply, I was hoping that wouldn't raise anymore questions about the spirit world, because that would be a long and tiring convocation, like trying to explain the birds and the bees to a child. Peter laughed a loud chuckle that made me smile.

"Of course." He muttered to himself through his laughs.

"What do you mean of course?" I asked, why was he laughing at my job? I was offended.

"Have you heard of Valentine's day?" he asked. I was confused; it was such a random topic to bring up suddenly.

"No?" I replied. "What's Valentine's day?"

"Valentine's Day is a public holiday; everyone gets the day off to celebrate love." He explained.

"What's that got to do with me? Apart from the fact that I'm the spirit of love?" I asked, not seeing the major link between why me telling him I control love and his sudden bringing up of a public holiday.

"Well, my last name is Valentine." He added.

"That's it?" I asked.

"Well yeah, it's funny don't you think? Both of us meeting?"

"Yeah, I guess so." I said with a polite smile. I heard a faint buzz, I thought it was a blow fly or a bee flying past but as I looked around I saw Cupid landing a few meters away.

"Oh shit." I said, resting my face on my palm and giving a slight groan as Cupid approached.

"Hey brother." I said to him with a fake smile, I couldn't say I was glad to see him.

"Hey Sophia, who's your friend." Cupid said, nodding in Peter's direction.

"Cupid, this is Peter." I said gesturing my hand towards Peter.

"Who are you talking to Sophia?" Peter asked.

"My brother, his name is Cupid."

"He can't see me, yet he can see you?" Cupid said angrily. I didn't reply to him, I just stared down at my lap.

"So what is your business with this man Soph?" He asked. Cupid's voice had the tone of a man who was confronting his wife on her adultery. I hate to admit it, but Cupid scared me.

I opened my mouth to talk but I could hardly get out a stuttered word. I glanced at Peter, he looked confused, he could not see cupid so he had no idea what was going on. His eyes joined with mine in that glance. He put his hand on my leg.

"Sophia, are you okay?" He asked.

Cupid grabbed my arm as Peter put his warm hand on my leg. I was startled at the force, how strong his grip was. I felt the anger radiate through his hand into my arm, and it hurt. He yanked on my arm so hard that I was forced to stand, which I guessed was the point of him doing so.

"We are leaving." He said angrily. Cupid was protective, especially of me. He hovered in the air just above me; I glanced at Peter and waved slightly.

"Sophia." Cupid yelled. I grimaced at the sound. I gave peter a faint smile before flying away after Cupid.


End file.
